1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to translation systems. More specifically, the present invention discloses a translation system for translation from a first language into at least one target language.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since people throughout the world use various languages it is difficult for many people to communicate with each other unless they both know a common language. This leads to misunderstandings, conflicts, or isolation due to the language barrier.
In order to obtain better communication a human translator is often required to translate between two languages so that both parties can comprehend. However, employing a human translator can be expensive, ineffective, or inflexible.
Another common option for translation is using a computer for machine translation. Unfortunately, language rules in various languages can differ greatly. As a result the output from the machine translation is often incomprehensible rendering the method unreliable.
Therefore, there is need for an improved means of effectively and conveniently translating between user languages.